


Dark Night

by Kissing_Toast



Series: Random Heartbeats [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissing_Toast/pseuds/Kissing_Toast
Summary: In the dark, on the road, anything goes.





	Dark Night

**Author's Note:**

> More random smut that I'm adding to a series so I can collect it all in one place. Enjoy :)

She scoots close, snuggles up to him in the dark, radio hum almost drowning out Sam's light snoring from the back seat. He gives her a private smile in the faint dashboard light, lets her hair tickle his neck as she tilts her head to his shoulder. Seconds, minutes, tick by in the vibrating cocoon of steel flying over tarmac, then her hand snakes over his thigh, rests along his zipper.

"Sweetheart, please," Dean pleads low. "Not while I'm driving."

He feels the smile as her lips meet his neck, breath hot on his skin. She gives him a squeeze. He turns his face to her, finds her lips before necessity calls his gaze back to the dark road ahead.

"You get me riled up, you gotta take care of it. You know that." Dean's smile is entirely different now.

She hums against his skin as her mouth seeks his pulse, kisses him soft while her hand unearths him.

"So pull over." She whispers between kisses.

He will, in time. First he wants the torture of trying to focus on the drive. She bows to him, sinks wet heat onto his hard skin and for a moment his eyes slip closed. He thinks he might just send them careening into the abyss beyond the windshield, then his lids snap up and he's scanning the hard shoulder for somewhere to stop.

When inertia ceases he throws his head back, lets the full force of her love spill through him. A hard flick to the nose jolts him out of his pleasure and her mouth is gone. His eyes snap open to Sam's upside down grin. "The fuck!"

"Don't bogart the broad." Sam chuckles.

She's naked now from the waist down, straddles him, slotted perfectly between the steering wheel and his chest. Her hands grip his shoulders as her body takes him in and now he's not thinking about anything else.

Again his head reclines, hair brushing against Sam's jacket where he leans against the back of the seat by his shoulder. She breathes hotly into his mouth, lips a hard thought from his, then she's pulling Sam forward and moulding her lips to his. Dean plants his feet against the footwell behind the pedals, leverage to rut up into her, hips moving on autopilot until he spills.

Dean buries his face in her shoulder and shudders his release.

Heavy eyelids close and he's left with the sounds, like a scuffle as she's yanked from him, pulled in the back before her body can spill a drop. A chorus of grunts and moans fills his ears, the rustle of cloth, the creak of leather. He drifts in a pleasure-haze, lost to the dark.

When time has realigned itself Dean can make sense of the scene behind him. Her lips descend on his, Spiderman kiss, as Sam's thrusts jostle her. Her hand finds his chest, clawing grip in the muscle, nails almost drawing blood. It's a labored whine that signals her end and Sam falls silent with his own undoing.

Echoes of breath and almost tangible pulses fill the after.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I've checked and it would be a damn tight squeeze to straddle Dean while he's in the driver's seat. But I don't care for the purposes of random smut :P


End file.
